


freckled constellations and fierce eyes.

by johnnyc4kez



Series: Philip survived au [1]
Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Philip Hamilton Lives, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, angie is scared, philip has ptsd, philip survived au, stephen and philip r besties, stephen is gay and asian, theo is pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyc4kez/pseuds/johnnyc4kez
Summary: a gift to my friend kyle, decided to share it here.stephen price and philip hamilton had always been best friends, they even duelled eacker together. but when philip gets shot and stephen richard doesnt, their world turns upside down.
Relationships: Philip Hamilton (1782-1801)/Richard Price (fl.1801), Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton
Series: Philip survived au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110080
Kudos: 4





	freckled constellations and fierce eyes.

Stephen looked to the sidewalk, lightly dusted with white crunchy snow. He was on his way to the hospital to see his best friend, Philip Hamilton. Philip had been shot in late November in a failed duel with George Eacker and had been in the hospital since. Stephen had dueled Eacker the day before Philip did, he didn't get injured in the slightest and 4 bullets were fired. 2 bullets were fired in Philips duel, and he almost died. Stephen was watching when Philip got shot, he remembered all the blood pooling out and underneath his curly haired best friend. Stephen and Philip had been best friends since kindergarten, they were inseparable. They did everything together, they never fought or anything. But Stephen started getting a bit jealous back in sophomore year when Philip and Theodosia Burr started dating, he slowly got over it and they became a golden trio. Stephen didn't even feel like a third wheel because Philip would always find a way to include him, that's what best friends do. Stephen had been coming to the hospital just about every day to see Philip, and when he wasn't there he was on the phone with someone who was there. he hated to see Philip like that, but Philip looked so happy whenever Stephen was with him, Philips parents, Eliza and Alex, encouraged Stephen to come because it helped Philip to stay strong. Stephen looked up when he arrived at the huge, glass hospital. Walking in and going to the desk, signing his name and going up to Philips room. Philip was asleep in the bed, he looked like he had been crying a lot. Theo was in the bed with him, holding him. They were both asleep together. Stephen sat down in one of the chairs, Angie and Eliza were also in the room with them. Angie was playing on her phone and Eliza was watching Philip and Theo carefully. Philip was still on blood transfusions from all the blood he lost. He also had a bunch of ivs in his uninjured left arm. Stephen sighed and turned to angelica. “How's he been?” she shrugged. “I don't know, Theos really worried though. He was crying just before he fell asleep. Him and teddy have been out cold for a solid hour. You can probably wake him up if you wanted too.'' Stephen sighed. “I couldn't wake him up, he needs rest. He's really hurt.'' Stephen huffed and sat down his book bag on the floor, taking off his black puffy coat and unraveling his scarf, getting comfortable in the chair and pulling out an old book he had from the library that he had visited on the way there. Stephen thought about that fateful day, he was standing on the sidelines with the doctor on site and watching. He knew Philip was gonna delope, Stephen had too. But he didn't know that Eacker was gonna shoot this time. Eacker shot Philip in his hip, because Philip was standing to the side to reduce exposure. It went through him and lodged in his right arm, he remembered screaming and getting his mouth covered up by the doctor. He remembered Philip's manner on the ground, calm and composed beyond belief. He was so happy that he had protected his fathers legacy that he was smiling. He remembered trying to follow them and being ushered away and crying all the way home. He didn't leave his room for a week after that. He didn't want to believe what he had seen with his best friend. He didn't know if Philip was gonna live or die either. It was a huge situation and it was even on the news. He was scared of what was gonna become of his best friend. Philip was stable now in the hospital, he wasn't in a life or death situation anymore. Stephen was just worried about his recovery process, he knew Philip was gonna have PTSD. He had already developed it. One time it was storming, only a few weeks after the initial duel. Stephen came and Philip was crying with noise cancelling headphones on because loud noises like the thunder that was thrashing from the sky triggered Philips PTSD and reminded him of the huge cracking noise a gun makes. Guns are way louder in real life then they are on tv, both Stephen and Philip knew that. Stephen eventually zoned back in, looking around just as Philip's big hazel eyes fluttered open. “St-Stephen-?” he managed to pull out, he was still on high doses of morphine and he wasn't completely himself yet. “Hey man.” Stephen chucked a little bit, scooting his chair closer to the bed and grabbing as much as he could of Philip's injured arm. The cast he had went from just above his elbow to the middle of his palm. His freckled fingers that were poking out of the cast tried to grasp Stephen's hand back, but Philip just winced and groaned. Theo was still out cold in the bed. “Don't move your arm, you know that. C'mon man.. You don’t wanna get injured further do you?” Stephen sighed, ruffling Philip's curly hair a bit. “No, I don't..” Philip shook his head and held Theo around her waist with his uninjured arm. “You wanna sit up, Pip?” Stephen asked quietly. “Yeah.. that would be nice.” Philip smiled slightly as Stephen grabbed the little remote nearing Philip's bed, pressing the button that helped him sit up. “Thanks for coming, Steph. It means a lot.” Philip said softly to his best friend. Stephen nodded and stared at Philip, he had these freckles covering his whole body that looked like stars, you could probably connect them and they would look like constellations all over his soft, tanned skin. He also had this long, curly brown hair that fell just above his shoulders that he had possessed since they were kids. He had these brownish green eyes that glistened every time he would speak about things he enjoyed. He had a smile that burned bright like the sun that could knock anyone out with a glance. Stephen was just a dull Asian kid with no discernible personality. The only personality that he ever possessed was being gay and flamboyant, all the straight girls wanted him to be their “gay best friend.” and it hurt that all they saw him as was a gay boy to manipulate. Philip may be straight, but Stephen wasn't his “gay best friend”, he was just his best friend. Philip groaned and yawned softly. “I'm tired again..” He said. “Then go back to sleep, Philly.” Stephen smiled just as Philip shut his eyes and fell back asleep. Stephen went to the other side of the bed and slowly shook Theodosia so she would wake up. Theo woke up and stretched a little bit. “Hey Steph !” she said softly as to not wake up Philip. “Hey Teddy, wanna go get a coffee in the food court? Pips asleep again.” She nodded and stood up, walking to the door and grabbing her bag and walking out as Stephen followed. Theo had this curly dark hair that bounced when she walked. She had dark skin and dark brown eyes, almost black. She was so beautiful, her and Philip together were the cutest couple in Stephens opinion. They arrived at the food court and ordered their coffee, sitting down. Theo smiled softly at Stephen. Stephen frowned at Theo and looked down at the ground, sipping his steaming, black coffee through the Styrofoam cup. “You know, Pip looked super brave when he had gotten shot at first. He was even smiling a little bit.. He was calm, collected he displayed exemplary poise and dignity.” Theo smiled brightly and chuckled. “Wow. I'm so proud of him already and you tell me that? He's so brave and he deserves better than this.. I love him so much.” She looked at Stephen and sipped her steamy creamed coffee. Stephen nodded and stood up once he was done, walking back to Philips room alone and abandoning Theodosia on the bench. Theodosia sighed and walked to the gift shop, looking around for a bit and picking out a fluffy teddy bear for Philip and a candy bar because she felt bad about Stephen. She walked up to the counter and paid the woman. Stephen had already arrived back at Philips hospital room, he grabbed his bag and walked all the way back home quickly. He didn't know why he was so sad, he just wanted to go home. He didn't wanna see Philip like that right now and he was tired, he just wanted to sleep and he didn't wanna think about what had happened to his best friend at the moment. Theo got back to the room and put the teddy bear around Philips uninjured arm, he was still sleeping. All of the meds he was on really tired him out so he was always sleeping, Theo hated how he had to be here for all of the holidays and she hated seeing him like this. When he had gotten shot originally she didn't know how to react. She cried and cried in her bedroom. She didn't sleep, she didn't eat. All she could think of was Philip. Her and Stephen had similar experiences with it. Angie fell into a temporary depressive state, she's so close to Philip. If she wasn't with Philip in the hospital, she was in Philip's room at their house. Sometimes Angie and Eliza would go home and Alexander would come and stay with Philip. They switched around to take care of the younger children. “Mom?” Angie turned to Eliza. “Yes sweetheart? What's wrong?” she tilted her head and stroked Angelica's soft hair. “When can Pip come home? I miss him..” Eliza shook her head. “Soon, I promise. But he's still hurt, It's gonna be okay, though.” Theo sat next to Angie and held her. “Pips gonna be just fine. We just have to wait a little while longer.” Angie nodded and smiled at Theo, Angie always looked up to Theo ever since Philip and Theo started dating, anything Theo said she would listen too. Stephen was in his bed, listening to Dear Evan Hansen for no reason, finally coming to terms that nothing would ever be the same. But it could be better then it was before. Stephen picked up a pencil and his diary, writing about it. Dear diary, December 22 Hey, it's Stephen. Today I visited Philip again. He isn't doing so well, but he is doing better than he was before. Today I realized that when he gets out it's not gonna be the same. But I think it can be /better/ then it was before the duels. I wish we never went through with it, though. But I think this is gonna strengthen Philip a lot and make him confident and determined. I'm just scared, it's really scary. It's my best friend and he's so hurt. I've never told anyone this before. But I may have a slight crush on him. I don't wanna, though. He already has a girlfriend for god's sake ! it's only little, it'll probably go away soon. Bye diary. Stephen put his diary away and layed back down on his bed, continuing to blast Dear Evan Hansen in his headphones. He sighed and looked up, getting up and shoving his phone in his pocket. Opening his upper floor window and climbing out onto the roof. Philip and him used to sit up here with each other every night and look up at the stars. Stephen looked up at the sky as he lay down on the jagged roofing. The stars up in the sky looked like Philips freckles. It made him so comfortable, he almost fell asleep right there on the roof. He heard the rustling of the light breeze through the trees, he heard the cars and the busy noise of the nearby city. He zoned out, he wished life could be like this forever. No care in the world, just the sky lights beaming and the stars shining throughout the universe. He thought about Philip, and this time it didn't hurt. Because he knew he was gonna be okay. He knew there were other boys just like them, reckless boys with curly hair who would do anything for their families, flamboyant boys with fierce eyes who had straight girls after them. He noticed how they weren't alone in this, and there were other people who had been through situations like this and that it was gonna all be okay. Stephen liked his choices, he hoped Philip did too. The End.


End file.
